Last Man Standing
by Larry the Slayer
Summary: 12 years have passed and Konoko has finally understood her past still. Now she's missing. PG for minor-middle range cursing and semi-graphic battle details


(Pre-Story Note: Forgot to mention the dash of romance in this... nothing serious,few hugs and kisses... though maybe every story can use a bit of each or just one sole genre. But it seems hard to have one without the other. So bear with me if you think it sucks. BTW, AWCO sands for Anti-terrorist and World Crisis Orginization -Larry)  
  
Chapter 0  
  
The Prequel  
  
Konokos head was throbbing in pain. She held her head and tried to focus her eyes. The thirty-one year old ex-TCTF agent had gotten soft since The Reformation. But her eyes refused to show her fine pictures; she kept seeing blurred images and a blinding light. Konoko lifted up her hand, hesitated, then slammed her fist onto her head. The pain was overwhelming and she shouted out loud.  
  
"What's the matter, Konoko?" A sinister, snake-like voice of a man spoke. "Afraid someone's creeping up on you?" The man cackled and hit the bars of Konoko's jailcell. Finally, Konokos eyes focused. She turned to the man and glared straight into his green, hawk-like eyes. Without taking her eyes off of him, she got up off of the cot she was laying on and leaned against the bars.  
  
"I will eventually get out," She whispered, "And when I do, I swear to God I will make you pay..." The man cackled and pushed his hands through the bars and ran his hands through Konoko's violet hair. He admired her, almost as if he had a hidden crush on her. But he came first, she came second. Even since he'd injected the anti-adrenal serum, he noticed she'd become more cooperative. He wanted to fully tap into her Daodan Chrysalis and sap it's ability to make humans faster and stronger. In an instant, he could have her put onto an operating table, have the Chrysalis extracted, then kill her. Konoko reached up and thrust his hand out of the bars.  
  
"But by the time that comes, you will already be dead, by beautiful dear." He smirked and turned to the door. He started to walk out, then Konoko called out to him.  
  
"Don't EVER touch me like that again! One more time and I'll make sure your death will be slow and painful!" The man simply shrugged and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Kharan looked around Commander MacDougals office. This was his first mission, fresh off the training camps. He was hoping for something simple for his first assignment. MacDougal cleared his throat, and Kharan snapped to attention.  
  
"Kharan Y'Shalic, you have been called forth to take a mission. A mission of importance and responsibility. This mission will not be easy. But first, I'd like to congratulate you on graduating from training. You have very high marks and I expect nothing but the best from you. Now, onto the mission. Our reconnaisanse reports show us that an abandoned offshore oil derrick is being used by the Steel Fist, a semi-new crime group who have been trying to get big and known for some time now. We're not sure what they're using for, but Reconnaisanse reports show that a squad of small to medium armor is on board and heavy security is everywhere on the derrick. Intellegence suspects that the oil derrick is being used for repairs on their vehicles. And they have been drilling too, so Intellegence also suggests that they're trying to make lots of money off of the rig too. We want you to go in and sabotage their forces on the derrick by any means necessary, even if you must destroy the  
derrick itself."  
  
"Sir, just one question. How exactly am I getting to the derrick without them detecting me?" MacDougal smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you asked that question. Everytime the men out on the derrick gather enough oil, they sell it to the highest bidder. Contacts within the Steel Fist have told us their next shipment of oil will be delivered to Kortella City's east dock tomorrow evening at 2000 hours. We will send you to the dock aproximately one hour earlier, at 1900 hours. There won't be much stealth, so you'll go in pretty heavilly armed. All you need to do is lay low until you get to the derrick, then proceed as you see fit. You will be further informed of Intellegence and Reconnaisanse reports via e-mail later tonight. Now, this mission can be very easy if you play it smart. I don't like to lose agents with great potential to something simple. So get some sleep tonight, Cadet. You are dismissed."  
  
Kharan saluted his Commander and left the room. He was pretty excited about his first mission. He felt his heart slightly warm up with the adrenaline of his thoughts. He looked up at the ceiling for a minute and wondered if he'd ever get to be big like Commander MacDougal. He kept thinking this as he walked down the corridors until he reached the Agents Quarters. He inserted his keycard into the electronic lock and waited for it to confirm his identity. The red light near the lock turned green and he heard the latch go out into the door. He took out his keycard and opened the door as he pocketed his keycard. He closed the door behind him and walked down the hall, saying hi to his friend Sorjin. He reached his door and put in his keycard again. The latch unlocked and he went into his private room. The lamp on his nighttable was already turned on,revealing the room. He was happy with it. It was small, but he thought small was easy to keep neat. His trunks of stuff were on his  
bed, and there was a bathroom next to the closet. Kharan picked up all of his trunks and put them onto the floor. He would unpack in the morning. He lept onto his bed and sunk his head into his pillow. His AWCO I.D. fell out of his jacket pocket. Kharan leaned over and picked it up, staring through the plastic covering and at his face. He read his I.D. to himself.  
  
"Kharan Y'Shalic: Age 29, EC: Blue, HC: Black, POB: Kortella City Agent ID: 1684357" He stared into his picture. He had been excited that day too, just like how he was now. Kharan put his ID onto the table, took of his jeans, got under the covers, and fell asleep, still thinking about his mission and his training. He could never know how much action, blood, and mystery awaited him.  
  
(I will be putting up some more chapters after some reviews. Not demanding a lot, just maybe four or five. Cya next time! -Larry) 


End file.
